


verräter

by eutanazja



Category: Kamienie na szaniec | Stones for the Rampart - Aleksander Kamiński
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutanazja/pseuds/eutanazja
Summary: zośka o tchórzostwie i rudym.





	verräter

**Author's Note:**

> to tylko luźna interpretacja osoby tadka, luz.

zośka tego nie lubi.

nie ma smykałki jak alek — nie potrafi ściągać niemieckich flag ze swastyką i podmieniać ich na polskie. nie potrafi, zwinnie jak rudy, wypisywać po ścianach obiektów publicznych, a tym bardziej robić tego bez dławiącego przerażenia, bez paraliżującego strachu, łez podpływających do oczu. jasne, dowodzenie jest w porządku, może być, dlaczego nie, choć jednocześnie wszyscy mówią, jasna cholera, to trudniejsze niż działanie w pojedynkę, niż akcja indywidualna, przecież odpowiadasz za życie innych. co, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? nie będziesz słyszał wyrzutów, jakie robi ci sumienie, gdzieś na dnie czaszki, gdzieś przy twoich bębenkach — rój pszczół, winny, winny, winny.

odpowiedź brzmi: tak. zośka czuje się tchórzem bardziej niż zazwyczaj. odpowiedź brzmi: tak. jednocześnie poczucie winy jest lepsze, dziesięć, sto — nie, tysiąc razy lepsze niż ss-mann dyszący mu w kark cuchnącym oddechem denata, ogolona głowa, wszy, brud, pusty żołądek, śmierć. tak łatwo jest manipulować czyimś działaniem, poczynaniami swoich bliskich, tak (łatwo! łatwo! łatwo!). zaskakująco eterycznie. 

zośka tego nie lubi.

nie lubi wojny. wszyscy sądzą, że jest bohaterem, walczy za ojczyznę (ojczyzna, matko boska! jakże to pięknie brzmi, pięknie i czysto), że to wszystko jest czymś, co może nie sprawia mu nadmiernej przyjemności, ale jednocześnie nie jest tym przejęty, jednocześnie robi to bez przymusu, z własnej woli, kurwa mać! albo raczej scheiße.

nie wiedzą. nie mają najmniejszego pojęcia, jak tego nie cierpi. czasem myśli o powieszeniu się na jakimś pasku do spodni, przepoconym prześcieradle, sznurówce. czasem chciałby skoczyć w odmęty jakiejś rzeki, utonąć w wodzie, chciałby zanurzyć się w czymś, czego niegdyś się wystrzegał. taka wydaje się być naturalna kolej rzeczy — czas zatacza koło i niczym wąż zjada swój ogon. 

są też rzeczy, które zośka lubi.

rzeczy, które czynią go tchórzem.

lubi późne spacery z rudym, lubi jego zimne dłonie i zaczerwieniony nos o piątej nad ranem. lubi jego gorące policzki, zabawną grzywkę opadająca na czoło w niechlujnym uczesaniu, jego ubrania pachnące męskością, wodą kolońską oraz potem. lubi głos rudego, dziwne rozważania szeptane w domu hali, przypadkowe zetknięcia palców, uśmiechy.

a najbardziej lubi rozmowy przez telefon, kiedy dzwoni tylko po to, by wydusić z siebie najżałośniejsze dobranoc, a później chowa rozpaloną do czerwoności twarz w poduszkę, powtarzając ciągle i ciągle i ciągle mruknięcie rudego.

"dobranoc".

— och, panie jezu — mamrocze do siebie zośka. — och, boże.

zośka tego nienawidzi.

nienawidzi, że chciałby, by rudy złapał go tak, jak alek łapie baśkę — składając na jego policzku mokry, gorzki pocałunek.


End file.
